


In a Name

by Dantea



Series: Bray [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Before Mass Effect, Childhood, Dark Past, Feels, Gen, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect 3: Omega, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantea/pseuds/Dantea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how the batarian Bray got his nickname, and his purpose.</p><p>This is a corollary to my story "L'Arc en Ciel," as well as a snippet from a longer piece I am working on about Bray's past.  I am really hoping it will take off at some point :P  </p><p>Bray is Bioware's, Airye is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing a fair amount of my own language research, and piecing stuff together from what Mass Effect fans already know about the batarians for this...which is really not much, all things considered. I think I have my work cut out for me. And I do just LOVE having my work cut out for me, indeed! :D

“Happy birthday, Airye. 9 is a good year.”

“Bher…beara…beehar…bray. Bray! BRAY!!” The young girl blinked her four big black eyes admiringly up at her older brother when he handed her a brilliant purple spiral orchid. Her favorite.

The scrawny batarian boy threw his school bag and air rifle down and flopped in the grass next to his sister, laughing as he watched the wipsy clouds drift by on this perfect summer day.

“Is it really that hard to say my name, Airye?”

“I can’t…the lettersh…zhey make me hurt in my mouth, brozher.” Her mouth curved into a sad frown. “I can’t even shay _my_ name right. Fazher doeshn’t like it.”

The boy sat up, an idea sparkling in his eyes. “Well,” he mused, whipping out the small notepad and pencil he always carried in his pocket, “how about this. If you want to practice saying it so you can look ‘smart,’ or whatever, in front of _stupid Father_ …” he paused, and she giggled.

“…then here. Keep this and make it our secret. You’re a great reader, and you’re already getting better at saying our family name.”

Airye opened the piece of paper and bounced up and down on her seat, giggling. She had always admired how neat her big brother’s handwriting was. It made their secrets and plans much easier for her to keep, especially on days when she just couldn’t (or wouldn’t) speak no matter how hard she tried.

_Beha’rai Salikh_  
 _**BEY-ha-ray SAH-likh** _  
_Say the last part with some air behind it…it sounds nice and proper. ;) I believe in you, Airye._

She threw her arms around her big brother’s neck, pulling him down on the ground and laughing when his face buried in the folds of her long green skirt with a “mmf!”

“Shank you, big brozher!! I love you Be…Br…” Airye’s brilliant smile turned grey as tears of frustration welled in her big eyes, and the spiral orchid fell on the ground next to her brother’s hand.

Beha’rai shook his head. “ _Aierr-jeh_ : look at me, _kiirde._ ” He smiled at his “little sister” as he pronounced each syllable of her name and lifted her chin. She blinked as a big tear rolled off her cheekbones.

“I don’t care what you call me, especially when no one can hear us. Unlike _some people_ , I will never hurt you because of this stupid speech problem. You’re just fine to me.”

Airye sniffled, that big, bright smile creeping across her lips again.

“Okay then...B...Bray. Iz eesy for me,” she said, hopefully.

Beha’rai picked up the flower, twirling it between his fingers. 

“Then Bray it is.” He held out the flower, and Airye beamed as he tucked it behind her pointed ear. 

_Khar’shan’s sun will never shine brighter than you, sister of mine._


End file.
